Stalker
by euphoria814
Summary: Nastoletni Sherlock, a do tego omega - szaleństwo trwa!


**Dedykowany Martyniex**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Kiedy Sherlock otwiera swoją szafkę i próbuje wyciągnąć książki, w jego dłoni zostaje coś metalowego. Przez chwilę wgapia się w przedmiot, bo jest niemal pewien, że to trokar*. Pozostali uczniowie ich szkoły mijają go jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale on nie może przestać się wgapiać w ten gustowny kawałek metalu.  
Kolejna myśl, która go nawiedza, sprawia, że zamyka szybko szafkę i rusza w stronę klasy Mycrofta.  
\- Jestem śledzony – mówi bratu z pewnością w głosie.  
Mycroft spogląda na niego obojętnie jak zawsze.  
\- Doprawdy? – pyta jego brat i brzmi jakby był znudzony.  
Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie nienawidził go tak bardzo.  
\- Ktoś zostawił trokar w mojej szafce. Nawet ty nie możesz być tak głupi, żeby nie zauważyć co się dzieje – syczy Sherlock.  
Może Mycroft powie mu, żeby trzymał swoje instynkty na wodzy, ale zostało niecałe dwa tygodnie do jego cyklu i nie zamierza w tym czasie borykać się z jakimś bezczelnym stokerem.  
\- Mówiłem, że potrzebuję trokaru kilka dni temu – ciągnie dalej Sherlock. – Ten ktoś musiał mnie podsłuchiwać! – podnosi głos.  
Mycroft wygląda na przednio rozbawionego.  
\- Powiedz mi, bracie, co zrobiłeś z różami, które jakaś biedna alfa w twoim wieku zostawiła pod twoją szafką? – spytał spokojnie jego brat.  
\- Oczywiście, że wyrzuciłem to zielsko. Zastawiało mi szafkę – odparł Sherlock. – Nie widzę związku.  
Mycroft wzdycha.  
\- Jako alfa wiem… - zaczyna jego brat, ponieważ jeden dzień bez wspomnienia o tym, że Sherlock teoretycznie stoi od niego niżej w łańcuchu troficznym, jest dniem straconym. – Że naszym celem jest dotarcie nawet do tak upartej omegi jak ty.  
Sherlock wpatruje się w szoku w trokar, ponieważ z dwojga złego naprawdę wolałby stokera. Oznaczałoby to, że jego detektywistyczna kariera faktycznie się rozwijała. Jeśli jednak to nie stoker, ani czający się za jego plecami morderca, temat staje się nad wymiar nieinteresujący. Zostawiano mu kwiaty pod szafką już wcześniej. Podobnie jak wierszyki, listy miłosne i czekoladki. Żadne nie okazały się trujące.  
Wszystkie okazały się nudne.  
Nikt jednak nigdy nie dostał się do jego szafki. Zatem pochyla się nad trokarem, zirytowany, że przez swoją nieuwagę nie ściągnie odcisków palców. Na metalu nie zachował się żaden zapach i to go irytuje.  
\- Zbierz się do kupy i przestań szukać morderców przynajmniej w naszej szkole – dodaje Mycroft.

Sherlock nie wie co zrobić, gdy kolejnego dnia znajduje Backhaus** w swojej mega zapezpieczonej szafce, która powinna wybuchnąć w twarz farbą każdemu, kto nie zna szyfru. Torebki z barwnikiem jednak są wciąż przyczepione do czujników. Backhaus leży na jego książce do ekonomii i wydaje się z niego kpić.  
Tym razem delikatnie ściąga narzędzie za pomocą serwetki i obserwuje je pod lupą, ignorując, że wytykają go palcami. Większość z tych idiotów się go boi. Spora część sądzi, że jest jakąś szaloną omegą, która zadźga ich we śnie.  
Ponieważ Sherlock nie zaprzeczył plotkom – ilość kwiatów, które zostawiano pod jego szafką w zeszłym kwartale spadła niemal o połowę. Nic go bardziej nie ucieszyło.  
Na narzędziu nie ma jednak odcisków palców. Wygląda na nieużywane i świeżo kupione. Jednak jego darczyńca (Sherlock wciąż ma nadzieję, że kimkolwiek by nie był, jest też stokerem, ponieważ chce udowodnić Mycroftowi, że miał rację.) nie zostawił mu żadnych śladów, które mogłyby należeć do niego.  
Sherlock nie dostrzega nic przydatnego i poważnie go to irytuje.

Trzeciego dnia, kiedy otwiera szafkę ma prawie nadzieję, że znajdzie coś nowego, bo wraz ze zwiększającą się ilością dowodów wzrasta wykrywalność. Jednak spogląda do środka lekko oszołomiony, że na jego książkach nie leży nic, co mógłby uznać za podarek.  
Szkolny woźny spogląda na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, przerywając mycie podłogi.  
\- Chłopcze, wiesz, że dzisiaj jest sobota, prawda? – pyta mężczyzna.  
Sherlock zdusza przekleństwo i wraca do domu z nadzieją, że Mycroft wciąż będzie na tym swoim śmiesznym treningu, który nie doda mu ani grama muskulatury.  
Może i jest beznadziejnym omegą, ale jego brat wcale nie jest lepszym alfą.

W poniedziałek nie może przestać zaglądać do swojej szafki, ale ona wciąż jest dziwnie pusta. Nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, ale zaczyna się zastanawiać czy ważniejszy jest pościg, gra, którą ewidentnie prowadzą czy odnalezienie tego, kto zostawia mu te małe upominki.  
Kiedy Sherlock o nich myśli, wydaje mu się, że o Backhausie również wspomniał. Oznaczałoby to, że ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę, że ktoś faktycznie go słucha, gdy inni uciekają z krzykiem.  
Ta myśl jest dziwnie przyjemna.  
Molly podchodzi do niego z lekkim uśmiechem, który oznacza tylko, że coś zdechło w laboratorium, więc będzie mógł przeprowadzić jeden ze swoich eksperymentów. W odróżnieniu od niego, ona jest ulubienicą profesora i ma klucze do pracowni. Mogą zatem zostawać po godzinach.  
Molly zatrzymuje się i Sherlock spogląda na nią rozważając czy byłaby zdolna do zostawiania mu podobnych prezentów. Jej wiedza medyczna jest jednak ograniczona, a afekt do niego zbyt oczywisty, żeby potrafiła go tak skrzętnie ukrywać.  
Poza tym ten ogromny bukiet róż, który odrzucił poprzednim razem, był o niej.  
\- Nad czym mogę dzisiaj popracować? – pyta Sherlock, żeby oszczędzić jej czasu.  
Molly nie wydaje się urażona.  
\- Białe myszki – informuje go krótko dziewczyna.  
\- Znakomicie. Przygotuję narzędzia – cieszy się.  
Jego dzień nagle stał się lepszy. Prawie wzdryga się, gdy dostrzega, że Molly nie odeszła. Dziewczyna po prostu spogląda na niego, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymywała.  
\- Wiesz, że on niczego nie włoży do twojej szafki, jeśli nie odejdziesz od niej? – pyta ostrożnie Molly. – Musi mieć szansę, żeby się do niej dostać – informuje go.  
\- To logiczne – odpowiada Sherlock i nagle czuje się jak idiota.  
Sterczał przy niej cały dzień, blokując ją. A powinien był zamontować kamery. Teraz to i tak bez sensu, ponieważ swoją marną obserwacją zniszczył cały plan.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że to on? – pyta Sherlock pospiesznie, gdy to przykuwa jego uwagę.  
Molly wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Mam takie przeczucie – odpowiada dziewczyna.  
\- Przeczucia są… - zaczyna Sherlock.  
\- Niemiarodajnym, nieudowodnionym w swej skuteczności, zlepkiem… - urwała Molly. – Nie pamiętam jak to dalej szło, ale nie musisz mi tego przypominać po raz czwarty – westchnęła. – Miałbyś ochotę usiąść ze mną i Johnem podczas przerwy na lunch?  
\- O tej porze pracuję – odpowiada Sherlock.  
Molly nie wydaje się zaskoczona.

Kiedy przed wyjściem ze szkoły sprawdza swoją szafkę tam po raz pierwszy znajduje się liścik. Podnosi go ostrożnie i zamiera, gdy dostrzega wycięte równo słowa.

Jeśli będziesz stał przed szafka to nie Będę miał jak ci dostarczył kolejnego dar

To nie jest do końca gramatyczne, ale zapewne wyrazy, które były dostępne w danym czasopiśmie nie były w odpowiedniej formie. Sherlock zaciera ręce, ponieważ to oznacza, że po samej gazecie jest w stanie dowiedzieć się kolejnego ważnego szczegółu. Jeśli została wypożyczona w ich szkole i tak szpetnie potraktowana, może nawet bibliotekarka udostępni mu kartę magazynu. Nazwisko jego stalkera powinno widnieć jako ostatnie.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się radośnie, ale ten grymas szybko zamiera na jego ustach, gdy dostrzega, że słowo 'dostarczył' jest bardzo charakterystycznie zakreślone.  
Nie musi długo grzebać we własnej szafce, żeby odnaleźć jeden z medycznych tygodników, które czasami czyta w przerwach na lunch. Na niektórych stronach brakuje całych słów i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle.  
Był pewien, że już go ma w zasięgu, a cholerny stalker znowu mu się wymknął.  
Nie wie czy siąść i płakać i zacząć rewidować swój pogląd na temat związków. Jest pewien, że jeszcze z nikim wcześniej nie był tak blisko związany. Nikt nie uchwycił jego uwagi na tak długo.

Jest dziwnie rozrzewniony, gdy następnego dnia znajduje ten sam numer tygodnika, który został zniszczony. Egzemplarz wygląda na wielokrotnie czytany i nie ma ani jednego odcisku palca. To prawie romantyczne, że stalker poświęcił prawie tyle samo czasu co on, a może i więcej na wymazanie każdego śladu swojej obecności.  
Sherlock zastanawia się czy nieznajomy również ma lupę, którą nosi w swoim plecaku. Wciąż nie wie prawie nic na jego temat, ale raz w życiu nie jest zirytowany, ponieważ jej przekonany, że ktoś kto czyta medyczne magazyny nie może być idiotą.

\- Przestań nazywać go stalkerem – mówi Mycroft, gdy wracają do domu. – Pomyślę, że masz syndrom sztokholmski.  
\- Nie byłem przetrzymywany – odpowiada Sherlock niemal natychmiast.  
Mycroft ignoruje go.  
\- Przestań nazywać go stalkerem – powtarza uparcie. – Jeśli przekroczył granicę, porozmawiam z nim – dodaje niechętnie.  
Sherlock prawie się potyka.  
\- Wiesz kto to jest? – pyta zszokowany.  
\- Oczywiście – prycha Mycroft. – Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym komukolwiek cię adorować bez sprawdzenia jego przeszłości? – pyta szczerze urażony.  
Sherlock nie sądzi, że chodzi o to, że podejrzewał, że Mycroft nie dba. Uraza jego brata dotyczy głównie tego, że posądzono go o nieposiadanie informacji. Nie ma większego grzechu wśród braci Holmesów.  
\- I nie powiedziałeś mi? – pyta dalej Sherlock.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiada Mycroft. – Nie interesuje mnie twoje życie uczuciowe – dodaje z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Jesteś wredny – stwierdza Sherlock.  
I nie jest to odkrywcze. Zatem Mycroft nie odpowiada na tę oczywistość.

Sherlock zaczyna śledzić Mycrofta, jednak jego brat nie spotyka się z nikim innym niż przeważnie. A każda z tych alf ma zbyt niskie IQ, żeby wyprowadzić go w pole. Zresztą w mniejszym lub większym stopniu są sługusami Mycrofta, a jego brat nie pozwoliłby się zbliżyć do niego nikomu takiemu.  
Na pewno zatem ma do czynienia z kimś niezależnym.  
Molly spogląda na niego, ale się nie odzywa, więc Sherlock również ją ignoruje. Siedzą przy jednym stole podczas przerwy na lunch i to powinno jej wystarczyć na długie lata. John zdaje się dziwnie nerwowy, ale Sherlock ignoruje jego również. W końcu ma misję do wypełnienia, która polega na zanalizowaniu wszystkich dostępnych tutaj uczniów.  
Alfa, który zostawia podarki musi być niezależny i na tyle szanowany, żeby Mycroft uznał go za godnego. Zatem to nikt ze świty jego brata i może wykluczyć połowę drużyny futbolu. Zbyt wiele alf nie pozostaje, bo astmatyk z klubu szachowego wygrał los na genetycznej loterii, ale jego cudowne DNA kopnie dopiero w ostatniej klasie, gdy jego hormony przestaną dokazywać.  
Mycroft nie pozwoliłby jakiejś poczwarze adorować go po kryjomu.  
\- Zatem ktoś przystojny – wzdycha na głos.  
Brwi Molly unoszą się.  
\- Hm? – wyrywa się Johnowi.  
\- Ten irytujący stalker – odpowiada Sherlock. – Mycroft wie kto to jest, a i tak pozwala się mu bawić ze mną. To musi być ktoś przystojny i niezależny. A przynajmniej potrafiący postawić się Mycroftowi. Wbrew pozorom potajemnie nie znosi lizusów… - odpowiada spokojnie.  
John lekko blednie.  
\- Stalker? Sądzisz, że jesteś prześladowany? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Watson.  
Sherlock nie wie czy to jakaś nowa gra w powtarzanie po sobie, ale nie zamierza brać w niej udziału. Nastoletnie aktywności nie interesowały go nigdy i podejrzewał, że miało się to nie zmienić.  
\- Zostawia mi podejrzanie wyglądające prezenty w szafce, do której nie wiem jak się dostał, a są ściśle związane z tym co mówię, więc zapewne jestem śledzony – wyjaśnia, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się, że niektóre umysły nie nadążają.  
John wygląda na oszołomionego i Sherlockowi sprawia to dziką satysfakcję.

Prezenty kończą się tak szybko jak się zaczęły. Nie wie co się stało, ale kiedy przegląda nekrologii na pewno nie widnieje tam żadne z nazwisk uczniów ich szkoły. Zatem to jest bez sensu.  
Jego dzień nagle robi się dziwnie pusty, ponieważ bez prezentów nie może myśleć o swoim adoratorze i zaczyna go to doprowadzać do szału. Nie ma informacji, które pozwoliłyby na ujawnienie jego tożsamości, a Mycroft na pewno będzie milczał jak grób i do grobowej deski. Jego brat bywa upiornie uparty, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy.  
Zdychają kolejne myszki w laboratorium, ale już go to nie cieszy. Nawet, gdy Molly przynosi jedną wykradzioną do jego domu.  
\- Mówiłem, żebyś nie nazywał go stalkerem – mówi Mycroft czwartego dnia bez prezentu.  
Sherlock ma troker i Backhaus i nijak nie wie co z nimi zrobić bez całego zestawu. Czuje się równie niekompletny co narzędzia na jego biurku.  
Ignoruje brata, ponieważ ustalili już, że Mycroft jest wredny, więc powtarzanie tego będzie bez sensu.  
\- Inni w odróżnieniu od nas posiadają coś tak śmiesznego jak uczucia – ciągnie dalej Mycroft. – Zastanów się jak się poczuł, gdy nazwałeś go stalkerem.  
Sherlock otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć bratu, żeby lepiej się zajął gimnastyką, ale Mycrofta już nie ma. Co dziwniejsze nagle do niego dochodzi, że może jego brat ma odrobinę rację. Ta racja jest znikoma – jak puch na wietrze albo kurz, ale jednak nie można jej ignorować. Stalking omeg jest karalny i stanowi problem wielu społeczeństw.  
Przeklina pod nosem, bo pojęcia nie ma jak skontaktować się ze swoim stalkerem i powiedzieć mu, że to jest jak najbardziej do przyjęcia i może nawet włamywać się do jego pokoju – gdy nagle uderza go co Mycroft dokładnie powiedział.

Następnego dnia czeka na Johna przed jego szafką, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od tego co twierdzi Mycroft, on naprawdę zwraca uwagę na ludzi. A przynajmniej na tych, którzy dostarczają mu zwłoki.  
\- Dlaczego nie przynosisz mi więcej prezentów? – pyta zamiast powitania.  
I John wygląda tak, jakby miał ochotę uciec. Konfrontacja jest najlepszą metodą przesłuchania.  
\- Uhm – zaczyna alfa nieskładnie.  
\- Dlaczego przynosiłeś mi te poprzednie? – pyta Sherlock, ponieważ najwyraźniej poprzednie pytanie jest zbyt trudne.  
\- Chciałem, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi – odpowiada John ostrożnie.  
Sherlock czuje, że jego brwi się marszczą.  
\- Przyjaciółmi? Nie chcesz mnie pocałować? – pyta i nie wie czy jest urażony czy po prostu zaskoczony.  
\- Mógłbym – odpowiada John pospiesznie. – Ale nie muszę – dodaje równie szybko.  
Sherlock mruga.  
\- Co to za odpowiedź? – pyta lekko zdezorientowany.  
John spogląda na niego sam, jakby nie wiedział o czym w ogóle rozmawiają. A potem chłopak robi ostrożny krok do przodu i stoją tak blisko, że Sherlock po raz pierwszy zauważa, że jest od Johna wyższy. Pochyla się zatem lekko i czuje w końcu jego miękkie usta na swoich.  
\- Twoje dedukcje są niesamowite – szepcze mu John do ucha.

_  
* Trokar  
** Backhaus


End file.
